1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inside handle device for vehicles and, more particularly, to those useful as the inside handle device for opening and closing the door of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One conventional type of such devices is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 59-134654 which is shown in FIG. 7. This type is featured in that two hinge pins 5a and 5b are inserted from the inside into the respective holes of a locking knob 2, handle 2 and casing 1 serving also as a bracket, and that a spring 4 is included to urge the collar portions of the hinge pins 5a and 5b against the locking knob 3, thereby these five members being assembled into a single body.
In the aforementioned conventional device, the spring while being compressed must be fitted to the hinge pins within a space confined by the locking knob, thus increasing the time needed for assembly.